


Studying, Rose?

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Gift Fic, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was in the library, and she had been standing at a bookshelf, her head tilted to the side, carefully scanning the spines of the books for something that might be useful for her assignment on Muggle perceptions of Witches and Wizards, and she jumped and nearly dropped her bag when she heard her cousin's voice low in her ear. Written for Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying, Rose?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anonymous for my two-year tumblrversary drabble giveaway. They requested Lily Luna/Rose and the prompt "School".

"Studying, Rose?"

Rose was in the library, and she had been standing at a bookshelf, her head tilted to the side, carefully scanning the spines of the books for something that might be useful for her assignment on Muggle perceptions of Witches and Wizards, and she jumped and nearly dropped her bag when she heard her cousin's voice low in her ear.

"Oh… Lily," she said, straightening up, her face hot and her heart pounding. "I… yes."

"What are you studying?"

"It's for Muggle Studies." Rose had never been good at hiding embarrassment and she squirmed while Lily looked straight at her. "Erm, we're studying the ways that Muggles have historically thought of Witches and Wizards, and I've got an assignment on… er…" She wracked her brains for an appropriate way to put it. "On the, erm, Muggle perception that Witches and Wizards gathered power by… you know… having sex."

Lily didn't look fazed. Rose, on the other hand, thought she probably looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oh, well." Lily moved close behind Rose, leaning against her back and pushing her towards the bookshelf again. "That's a fascinating subject. Don't let me… distract you…"

Rose cleared her throat and was about to go back to looking for the books when she felt Lily's hand rest on her backside.

" _Lily!_ "

"What?" Lily asked innocently, squeezing her arse. "Something wrong?"

Rose gripped the edge of the bookshelf and breathed heavily while Lily's fingertips explored underneath the edge of her skirt.

"Let's see," Lily breathed in her ear, lifting her hand and running a finger of her free hand along the spines of the books. "Ah, here we go. Look at this." She pulled a heavy, leather-bound book off the shelf and propped it open on the shelf in front of Rose.

Rose looked away, blushing.

The page that Lily had opened to was a coloured plate of two women, one nested against the other, back pressed against her chest. They both had their legs wide open, and the woman behind had her hand between the legs of the woman in front.

"Oh," Rose whispered, and then again, a little louder, " _Oh!_ " when Lily's hand slipped down the front of her knickers.

"Keep your head, Rose," Lily purred. "We're supposed to be studying. This is relevant to your homework, isn't it?"

Rose glanced up and down the rows of bookshelves. " _Lily_ …"

"We're not doing anything wrong." It was remarkable how Lily could make herself sound so innocent, even when she had her hand down her cousin's skirt where anyone could see. "It's your professor's own fault for telling you to research sex magic."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
